Mile High
by talyn64
Summary: "Much more fun on a commercial airliner…" ... Read And find Out. One-shot. Smutted to the Max! Re-Uploaded


A/N: I don't know where this came from… *shifty eyes* Okay Bec and I was talking and well everything with us just has to turn sexual no matter what we are talking about, so I asked her for some kinky words and suggested the mile high club which hell everyone should try… or maybe not Oh well tada here is a story that I hope delivers like Emily will. Or JJ.

A/N 2: There was a problem with the edited copy so I'm uploading the original, All mistakes are mine if you see a mistake send me a message and I'll fix it up. Thanks Guys!

* * *

><p>"Remember when safe sex meant not getting caught?" – Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>JJ stared at her hands in her lap her buckle firm around her waist and she waited for the seatbelt light to be switched off, finally on the ride home after a week of utter misery and hell. Even though Emily had been there during the night to calm her fears and nightmares of the case there was only so much they could engage in with the paper thin walls and the other agents lining the halls.<p>

On the second last day the chase for the serial killer had ended up in a swamp of all places with Emily tackling the unsub like a line backer, slamming his face into the mud and shouting curses like the was no tomorrow. The only thing worse about it was that even though Emily needed a shower and stunk like mud Hotch had pulled her away spouting about a press conference.

So JJ sat on the plane seriously sexually frustrated all the while Emily simply stared at her with a knowing smirk on her face daring her to try something, her eyes drifting to the toilet and the blonde's eyes widened at the thought.

Talk about joining the mile high club.

Emily's hand briefly touched her pelvis and JJ's eyes were drawn to the large bulge in her pants before Emily covered it with a magazine as JJ fought back a moan. Smirking Emily closed her eyes and wet her lips before leaning back into the seat, and JJ shuddered as Emily ran a lone finger up and diner her thigh.

The light couldn't be turned off any quicker as jj watched Emily unbuckle her belt and politely slide past Hotch and into the toilet aboard the plane, pointing at JJ and curling her finger in a 'come hither' manner JJ gulped and waited for Hotch to move from the coffee machine.

Standing up JJ walked over to the makeshift kitchen passing a sleeping rossi, smashed morgan and reid who had fallen asleep reading a book that looked Italian and Hotch sat there his eyes closed but not asleep as his coffee rested in his hand.

Sliding the curtain across JJ listened for movement before opening the toilet door finding Emily stark naked and stroking the rubber dildo attach to her hip with the same knowing smirk on her face. JJ fought back a moan and hastily shut the door behind her stepping into the cramped space of the cubical, looking down at Emily's body JJ never grew tired of seeing the flushed flesh beneath her or above.

Her nipples taut and pink as the alabaster skin shone with anticipation calling for JJ to touch it, stroke it, bite it… hell do what she wanted with it.

"Fuck…" JJ gasped as Emily's finger teased the nipple and moaned as she rolled it between the digits, the blonde's hands almost immediately going to her buckle as she began undoing it.

"Me if you're offering." Emily smirked as she titled her head back exposing her neck and displaying the love bites that were slowly and ultimately fading.

"I could always stop." JJ smirked shrugging her shoulders as her hands Stopped undoing her belt and she watched the brunette face pale at the thought.

"You're too turned on to do that… _Jennifer_." Emily smiled as her flingers dipped underneath the strap on teasing her moist folds as they dripped with want at the blondes whimper.

"There is that but… This is one of your fantasies," JJ shivered as the cool air hit her body and her pants dropped to the floor along with her black lace panties. Running her finger up the brunettes' thigh JJ straddles her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And I always fulfil them…" JJ purred nibbling on Emily's ear lobe as the brunette whimpered with want.

Emily's hands caressed JJ's sides her fingers tracing every curve, bump and blemish on her skin as JJ's lips ghosted over her neck sucking and nibbling as she went. Her teeth grazing Emily's pulse point as she revelled in the shiver that rippled through the brunettes body when she began to suck on the alabaster skin marking Emily as hers.

JJ's hands cupped Emily's breasts as she rolled the taut nipples in between her fingers smiling as she pulled another moan from the brunette who was supposed to be in control but was completely at her mercy. JJ leaned down capturing the small pink nub in between her teeth, rolling it and sucking it in the warm confines of her mouth Emily's hands squeezed the blondes ass as she arched pushing more of her breast into the blondes mouth.

At the feel of JJ's mouth surrounding her breasts a wave of arousal flooded the nether region and Emily sighed as she rubbed herself against the blonde, the small leather strap just touching her clit as she began to ache for the blonde. Her face flushed and her breaths coming out in ragged gasp's Emily's hands held the blondes hips as they began to rock against each other.

"Inside me…" JJ moaned as her hands abandoned the soft but firm breasts and settled on the brunettes hips before one of her hands held the base of the rubber cock at her entrance. Her arousal coated emily's thighs as she looked up at the brunettes face, panting Emily nodded and JJ lifted herself up and slid down onto the rubber strap on.

Filled and seated JJ's head dropped to Emily's shoulder as she waited for the blonde to adjust the size. It wasn't the normal one they used as 'Redrum' who Emily had adequately named was currently stuffed somewhere in the one of the couches. Emily smiled against JJ's cheek as she began to softly rock her hips against the blondes, her pussy stretching as cock thrusted in and out.

"Oh, oh, oh." JJ moaned and gasped against Emily's neck as she sped up the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the cramped space, wrapping her legs around the brunette Emily awkwardly stood up and pushed JJ up against the wall as she drove into her hard and fast.

Her breasts bounced as Emily pounded into her dripping pussy and the sweat rolled off their bodies. The smell of sweat and sex fresh in the air as Emily gasped as JJ's finger clawed at her shoulders drawing blood as the pressure in her pussy blocked the pain out. The leather straps rubbed against Emily's clit at every thrust and it took all of her control not to come then and there as shockwaves spread through her body one delicious wave after another creating a pleasant blur.

JJ's inner muscles gripped the cock pulling it deeper as it rubbed in all the right places except for one that would be her undoing. Wound up tight and ready to explode JJ whimpered against Emily as the waves of arousal slowly turned into a burning heat that simmered in the pit of her stomach as it slowly grew hotter and hotter.

"Emily… touch… me." JJ said in between gasps when she felt a hand snake in between there joined bodies to rub at her clit. JJ fisted her hands in Emily's hair as she pulled her lips to hers kissing her hard and passionately drowning out the hearty moan as Emily swallowed the muffled cry as the blonde fell apart in her arms.

Emily thrust in and out when she too came with a cry which she muffled by biting JJ's shoulder only causing her to cry out and defeat the purpose of being quiet. Their cum coated their legs as they slid down the wall in a tangle of limbs the rubber cock lipping out of JJ as she whimpered at the loss. Emily gasped and fought for control over her body as it shook. Both their spasms slowly eased as Emily rested against JJ's firm breasts her hands wrapping around the blondes small form.

Emily looked up into JJ's eyes kissed her softly, softer than she had previously until there was a knock at the door causing both of them to jump and fly away from the door. Both silent they held each other hiding their faces in the other ones shoulders until they heard a voice from outside.

"When you two are finished and have experienced the mile high could you please vacate the cubicle?" Hotch requested as Emily pulled her clothes out from under the sink and JJ quickly put her back on and straightened her hair.

Stepping out of the toilet they looked at Hotch who glared back at them like the angry father who just caught his daughter making out in the back of his truck, sidestepping the two women Hotch looked at them and smiled stepping into the toilet leaving both women stunned and confused.

"Um what just happened?" JJ asked confused as she slowly walked back to her seat and Emily sat down beside her.

"Dad caught us…" Emily frowned and looked at JJ a smile tweaking her lips.

"Welcome to the mile high club." JJ laughed as she leaned into Emily not hearing Hotch finish in the toilet nor hear him sit behind them.

"Much more fun on a commercial airliner…" Hotch said as he closed his eyes and leant back in his chair leaving Emily and JJ stunned.

* * *

><p>Soooooo Hot enough for you or do you want more? Leave me a review...<p> 


End file.
